


Prince’s Lament

by ChaiCello



Category: botw - Fandom, breath of the wild, sidlink - Fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, Asexual Character, Blood, Developing Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Crying, M/M, Sign Language, Was going to be just one chapter but I liked it so I'm adding more, might add more later - Freeform, selective mute link, simple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiCello/pseuds/ChaiCello
Summary: Sidon worries needlessly over his most precious friend.





	1. Prince's Lament

The rain had cleared.  
Everyone in the domain seemed content to go on living their lives just how they had a few months previous.  
The past torrential down pours and flooding were the last thing on anyone’s mind as the sun warmed the luminous stone streets.  
Children played in the city square. Diplomats ran to and from the castle carrying scrolls and letters.  
Citizens went about their errands and jobs and daily lives.  
And Sidon, too, went on. He watched over the city on patrols, and training with the soldier, caught fish with the fishermen, and dealt with government affairs with his father.  
The flood waters had gone down and the Divine Beast Val Ruta stood above it all; prepared to lay siege against Calamity Ganon.  
But it had been two weeks since anyone had seen or heard from the hero who made it all happen.  
Sidon knew, that the Hero of Hyrule would be busy. What with saving the other regions and helping whomever was lucky enough to cross his path...  
But hadn’t Sidon told him that he was ALWAYS welcome in the Domain? For a night’s rest? For a quick snack? At the very least a passing ‘Hello’ to a guard?  
Just so Sidon could be sure he was alright?  
Was it too much to ask?  
He scolded himself silently and shook his head to clear it. Sidon watched his feet as he walked through the Domain; something he was never known to do before.  
He didn’t notice his beloved citizens passing him or noticing his tired downward gaze. He didn’t notice the unease he created in the air around him. The Sun seemed not quite warm enough to him, and he shivered.

Sidon eventually got tired of wondering about and stopped. When he looked up he noticed that his feet had brought him before his late sister’s statue, a place he often went at night when he could not sleep.  
“Oh dear sister... what is wrong with me? I simply cannot stop worrying.” The prince whispered to himself and the statue.  
“Am I too selfish? Did you never worry over him?” He asked a bit louder, but the marble statue gazed back at him with no response to calm his fears.  
Sidon sighed and let his arms flop uselessly to his sides, his nails scrapping his thighs just enough to sting.  
“What good does it do? I suppose he will come back eventually, or not at all, and then I’ll have my answer.”  
His words fell out with a sour taste and he quickly regretted the admission of his fears. What if something really HAD happened?  
What if.... Sidon would never see Link again?  
He decided to go to bed. The sun was just setting, but he could think of no reason to stay awake in a world without his hero.

~~~  
Sidon awoke to a Zora woman bringing him breakfast. She set a plate of seafood paella on the edge of the sleeping pool with a sweet smile.  
“Good Morning Prince! You’ve slept in pretty late today!”  
Sidon flushed in embarrassment and sank into his pool a bit deeper. He bubbled a thank you to the woman, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as she got up and left him to eat.  
After struggling to finish the breakfast he was graciously given, Sidon went to see his father.  
King Dorephan saw his son coming up the steps to the throne room with a gloomy feeling about him.  
As soon as the prince entered the court, King Dorephan waved his hand and dismissed the mess of elders and diplomats. They carried their arguments over how to deal with the water logged land with them as they left. The King was larger than life as most royal blooded Zora are. He sat enthroned in a pool of water surrounded by luminous stones and ornate metals.  
“What is wrong, my son?” The king asked gently before Sidon had even lifted his head to speak.  
Sidon jumped and stared at his father, speechless.  
The King chuckled, “You have the same look about you as your sister often carried when she was lonesome.”  
“I am not lonesome!” Sidon retorted then stepped back, confused by his own outburst, but the King laughed.  
“You are still young, my child. Come. Tell me what is on your mind.”  
King Dorephan held his hand out and beckoned Sidon closer, “You can tell me anything.”  
Sidon held his arms close to his chest and sat down on the edge of his father’s throne.  
He took a breath before speaking, “I can not stop worrying, Father. About the Hero. It’s been weeks since he’s visited and I can’t shake the feeling that something bad has happened.”  
The King considered his words, “HmMmm...”  
“I-I just keep thinking he will turn up again and everything will be fine, but then I have terrible nightmares that flow with blood and-....”  
Sidon’s voice stumbled and he lost his words, so the King set his hand on his shoulder in an effort to comfort him.  
Sidon took in another shaky breath and looked around the court.  
No one else was around.  
Sidon turned and hopped over the wall of the pool and into his father’s embrace. King Dorephan was startled but gladly held his youngest child closely and patted his back.  
“I can’t stop fearing the worst! I’ve counted the weeks, days, and hours since he left and there’s been NO sign of him! What if Link never comes back? What if he’s been killed out there? What If-! Wha- what if!” Sidon’s panic gave way to a hiccup. He slapped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment and pulled back from his father’s shoulder,  
“Oh dear, *hic* “  
The King chuckled and set his son back on his own feet. He kept his large hand on his son’s back and watched him try to curb the spasms.

“My my! You still have the most adorable hiccups!” The King laughed  
Sidon glared at him indignantly, “This isn’t ado- *hic* adorable! *hic*”  
“Oh but it is.” King Dorephan concluded with a laugh.  
Before Sidon could argue anymore, his father leaned down and spoke softly, “Sidon, wherever Link is, I’m positive that he is alive and well. He has always been resilient and quick minded. I have no doubt in my mind that he will defeat the Calamity and come back to us safely.”  
Sidon’s eyes held his fathers gaze then turned to his chest when the expected spasm did not arrive. Father and Son grinned at each other; triumphant over the hiccups.  
“Link will be fine. Have faith.”

Children ran circles around Princess Mipha’s statue below. Sidon watched them fondly from the balcony right outside the throne room.  
He marched himself down the stairs, greeting all whom he passed. He asked the children to indulge him in a game, which they gladly accepted. And so Prince Sidon spent the morning and afternoon playing to his hearts content.  
Mothers watched fondly, guards rolled their eyes when the kids got in their way, and the Domain was filled with delight.  
It was nearly the end of the month, and it was customary that at the end of each season, the whole city would have a celebration.  
Only two weeks were left to plan a banquet, entertainment, and music. Most Zora expected the upcoming celebration to be bigger since the last one was postponed due to rain. Lots.... and lots of rain.  
As Sidon ran about, in search of a good hiding place for his massive frame, he passed young Zora making decorations from fish bone and scales. Sidon settled himself behind a large crate and peeked out just enough to continue watching them create. He quieted his breathing and waited with a grin for no more than a couple minutes before he was found.  
The group of small children jumped on him in triumph and he carried them around on his shoulders pretending to be their captured beast.

That evening, when the children had all been called home for dinner, and Sidon had no further excuse to play around, he found all the patrol captains and had them report.  
The Prince wrote up a finished report and handed it to an elder who took it to file away.  
The sun was setting behind a large rain cloud on the horizon, and it turned the rest of the sky orange and yellow.  
Sidon breathed in the fresh mountain air that blew passed him as he watched. He could smell the distant rain in the wind but it would be long hours before the storm got to the domain.  
His father’s words floated into the back of his mind and he smiled. Link was just fine.  
Lightning broke in the distant storm. Sidon blinked at the sudden light, his chest tightened in anticipation.  
...6...7...8 *brruuumblrrruuuumm*  
Thunder rumbled miles away. Sidon took a shallow breath in and out.  
Perhaps he’d go to bed early.

Sidon turned to head towards the sleeping pools, but was startled by another flash of light.  
But it wasn’t lightning, it was ethereal and blue... the Shrine.

Sidon ran towards the stairs only to find the glow had suddenly stopped and someone was stepping down from the shrine’s gate. The light from the luminous stones didn’t reach well down there, so Sidon stopped and watched a small figure fumble through the shallow water and to the steps.  
“Link?” Sidon recognized too late, as the Hylian collapsed in a heap on the second step.  
Sidon bolted forward and jumped all the steps down to the water.  
“LINK!” Sidon could barely contain the denial that quickly over shrouded his immediate judgement.  
He crouched and tucked an arm under the Hylian’s chest, “Link what happened?” Sidon asked as he pulled Link off the step and turned him over.  
Sidon’s eyes widened and his breath stuttered.  
Link’s eyes were stuck closed with blood that creeped down from a wound on his head. His mouth and teeth were coated red and his joints popped and creaked with every move Sidon made.  
No... no no no

“HELP!!! HELP!!! GET THE MEDICS!!!” Sidon shouted up into the city square and cradled his Hero securely to his chest.  
Sidon briefly heard scrambling and yelling before cutting it all out to focus on Link.  
The hero coughed weakly and tried to lift his arm, “Sido-...”  
“Don’t worry, d-don’t you worry I’ve got you.” Sidon mumbled, more to himself than anyone else, and hoisted the Hero up off the stairs as carefully as he could. The little body in his arms felt vastly different than the one he’d carried in the fight against Vah Ruta. It felt broken and fragile. A painful groan proved that point in Sidon’s mind as Link’s bones cracked under their own weight.  
The instant the Prince emerged from the sanctum of the shrine he was rushed by a doctor and helpers who all carefully laid the Hylian out on a makeshift stretcher. The Prince was pulled away and could only watch. The medics secured the boy down and gathered him up to rush to the medical site.  
Someone was talking to Sidon, but he didn’t hear anything they said. He only heard a gasping breathy cry, “S-Sidon..!”

The Prince’s better judgment left him completely. A bolt of lightning struck the same moment as he ran after his Hero.  
“LINK! I’M RIGHT HERE! I’M WITH YOU!” Sidon yelled his voice filled with horror, he pushed past a few medical assistants and grabbed the side of the stretcher.  
Someone was yelling at him.  
“Link! You’ll be okay! You’re going to be just fine! I believe in you!”  
Sidon reached out as he ran with the medics and took hold of a tiny bruised hand.  
He held it as tightly as he felt would not hurt the Hero and kept his hold even as Link was transferred to an operation table.  
Zoras hurriedly wiped blood from their patient to assess damage. Sidon wiped crusted blood away with his own hand, careful to keep his nails from touching the skin. When he’d cleared enough, Link forced one eye open just a crack. His eyes were dyed red and his pupils were blown wide, but he stared at Sidon like he could see him just fine.  
Sidon was only vaguely aware of the doctors around him. They struggled to stop bleeding and clear fluids and pull bones back together.  
Another weak cough pulled Sidon closer,  
“Link you’re okay. You’re okay! You’re safe now!”  
Link said nothing but a weak smile crossed his lips. He coughed again and blood erupted from his mouth. It splatted Sidon’s chin, but the Prince didn’t move an inch,  
“Link?”  
The Hylian’s eyes closed. Sidon slid his hand under his head and turned his face towards his own, “Link? Li- no... no no... no NO Link!!”  
The Hero of Hyrule seemed to gather strength from the goddess herself. Link managed to pull his right hand away from a medic and push it up against the Prince’s cheek. Sidon put his own hand over it and held it there, “Link please! You can’t do this now..”  
Sidon felt light taps on his cheek from Link’s fingers, he supposed it was some kind of reassurance from the Hero?  
“Please... don’t- don’t do thi-...”  
Suddenly, all the medics and doctors stopped working and backed away. Sidon looked at them for the first time, wondering if they’d given up. Why they would do that?  
Why would... they...

Sidon glanced back down at the boy who’s head he held so carefully.  
He wasn’t breathing.  
His heart wasn’t beating.  
... He was dead.

~~~

 

“We’ll give you some time.”  
Sidon heard those words above the muttered condolences and saddened words.  
He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the beautiful, broken face before him as the doctors and assistants left him alone. 

Sidon still held their hands together on his cheek. Link’s hand was still warm, but it hung limp and would fall if Sidon let go.  
With stiff movements, Sidon set the Hero’s head back down on the table.  
He slowly took the tiny hand from his cheek and held it between both of his own.  
“Why...” Sidon mumbled.  
“I was so worried... why didn’t I just go out and look for you? I...I could have-...”  
A sob trapped the rest of his thoughts and Sidon bowed his head over their hands.  
His own breath betrayed him and he choked on his tears.  
“Why would the goddess let this happen?!” Sidon demanded suddenly. Between shuddering sobs he cried out, “WHY?! What’s the point of it all??”  
He felt far too loud and clenched the Hero’s hand tighter, “you can have me instead.” He prayed, “please... Mother, Mipha... not Link too...”

Thunder cracked in the distance.  
The air grew humid and warmer.  
Sidon opened his eyes to a sound like bubbles popping, to a sound like gentle flowing water in a spring.  
The room was glowing like a lamp under the lake and the air moved and shifted with a wind that didn’t exist.  
Sidon looked around the room in wonder. Familiar magic enveloped the room and soothed his sore throat.  
Then he felt the little hand he held...twitch.  
His heart skipped a beat when he turned back and found himself face to face with a ghostly figment.  
It sparkled like the ocean in the morning sun and took a shape so beautiful and friendly.  
“Mipha.” Sidon gasped.  
The spirit of his beloved sister held her hands over their wounded Hero and poured bubbling magic over him.  
She put her left hand on the crest of Sidon’s head and patted, ever so gently, before vanishing.  
Her voice hung in the air after her, “It is my pleasure.”

Sidon stared after her in disbelief. Until he heard a sudden gasp of breath.  
He snapped his attention to Link who desperately pulled air into his lungs and grabbed at his chest with his free hand.  
His eyes were open.  
He was breathing!  
Sidon confirmed his heart beat through the pulse in his slim wrist.  
“You’re okay?” Sidon whispered, “you’re okay.”  
Tears burst forth again and Sidon took in everything before him, Link was not only alive, but his eyes were clear and blue like the sky, his bruised and wounds and cuts were all gone!  
“You’re alive. LINK!” Sidon grabbed his Hero in a tight embrace and bundled him to his chest, still laughing and crying.  
Link tapped Sidon’s broad chest and then adjusted to put his arms around the Prince’s neck. Sidon heard a low chuckle in Link’s chest as he returned the hug.  
“Please don’t ever do that to me again.” Sidon added with a breathy laugh.  
Link nodded against the crook of his neck, “Sorry.” Was all he said.  
~~~


	2. Winning Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince confronts some pent up feelings.

There was a light rain creating a haze throughout the Domain. It was a humid and warm morning; and no one, Zora no Hylian, seemed bothered by the drizzle. Like nothing had happened, Zora children played in the town square, running circles around a magnificent statue of the late princess.

_My sister…this whole time, she’d never left him._

Prince Sidon thought as he stared at her emotionless image.

She left Sidon as a child. She left him with only a task to protect their home. But she followed Link even in death. 

He could not help the pinching feeling of jealousy in his heart. And though he knew it showed on his face, he didn’t feel like smiling.

In his mind he knew that what mattered is that her power gave Link another chance. She kept him safe even from whatever battle brought him to such a state as he arrived in the previous night. 

But could she do that for her only younger brother? No. 

_Even though I loved her above the Hylian Princess._

Sidon scolded himself mentally. It wasn’t fair to compare himself to Link. Nor was it fair to compare himself to his sister. 

Sidon took a deep breath and reminded himself that he was thankful his Hero was still alive. He started walking toward the inn, in order to remind himself of his gratitude. 

 

Link was supposedly resting up on the waterbeds the Zora built especially for esteemed guests. As he passed the cooking pot, Sidon paused and thought about what the Hero might like for breakfast. Certainly something extra nourishing after such a battle. 

A smile lightened the Prince’s face as he spun on his heal to go catch the best fish he could find. He’d make the most hearty, filling, healthy, best breakfast Link had ever had!

Sidon started running as he neared the edge of the raised city and jumped over the wall. He flipped over and over just to brighten his own mood and dove perfectly into the river below. 

 

Immediately, he tuned his senses for the hunt and swam off toward the waterfall. Since it was still so early, the morning light hadn’t quite made it to the part of the lake closest to the cliff. The small bioluminescent scales marking his extremities lit up with a soft glow. Sometimes, when Sidon was feeling patient, he would lure the fish in with those enticing little lights. But today he was in a hurry to catch the best fish! There was no time for patience which made Sidon smile. An urgent hunt was always the slightest bit more fun. 

He found his prey by scent, then sight and closed in without hesitation. A hearty salmon! 

Sidon flung his hand out, claws poised to strike, and dashed through the group of fish. His body acted like a spear, pining the fish to the side of cliff below the falls. His claws gouged the fish through all the vital organs for a quick and sure death. It was a tad messy though…

Perhaps if he made a paella, Link wouldn't notice the sloppy kill. 

 

“Is the Hero awake yet?” Sidon asked the innkeeper, Kayden, who shrugged and shook his head.

“I haven’t seen him yet.” He replied as Sidon passed.

The Prince carried his plate of paella as carefully as he could while rushing to the back room of the inn. The plate wasn’t nearly as pretty as the one that had been made for him the other day, but Sidon wanted to make it himself for once. 

Forgetting to knock, Sidon opened the door to the one private room in the whole domain. 

“Link?” Sidon called in as he entered.

The Hero of Hyrule. The young man who’d died and come back to life not twelve hours ago… was on the floor, shirtless and sweating…

…doing pushups at a rapid rate.

Sidon frowned. 

 

Upon noticing the Prince in his room, Link jumped up and grinned. He looked… perfectly fine in every sense of the word. 

Link’s hands waved ‘hello’ to the Prince right as Sidon realized why he was disappointed. He supposed he was looking forward to nursing the Hero back to health, but it seemed Mipha was way ahead of him.

Sidon shook out his jealous thoughts when Link gave him a weird look. 

‘Are you okay?’ Link signed. 

Sidon jumped, “Yes of course! Forgive me, I was just pondering. I brought you some breakfast.” 

At the mention of breakfast, Link’s eyes brightened even more, and he followed Sidon like a puppy over to the corner table where he set the plate of paella. The table was Hylian sized and there was no way Sidon would be able to sit on the little chairs without breaking them, so he elected to stand. Link admired the dish hungrily and thanked Sidon before eating. He ate like he’d been starving for half a year. Sidon briefly wondered if he should have brought more, but what was on the plate was the best looking portion of everything he’d made. He didn’t want to embarrass himself, or worse, have Link eat something that was no good. 

 

Sidon felt a small hand tap his arm. He realized he was staring off into the air and looked down at Link. He’d stopped eating and watched Sidon with a thoughtful gaze.   
‘What are you pondering?’ Link asked. 

Sidon’s stomach turned a bit with embarrassment. 

“Oh, it’s nothing. I’m sorry, I’m a bit spaced out right now I suppose. Though, I should be asking: How are you feeling today?”

Link shrugged, ‘I feel good.’ he signed and went back to eating happily. 

Sidon felt the corner of his mouth tug down, “Are you certain?”

Link looked back up, nodded, and this time kept his eyes on the Prince. 

Sidon knelt down and took Links hand in both of his, “Link, you are my most treasured friend, and you can tell me anything! If you are not feeling well, I implore you to let me know.”

 

Link set down his fork and turned full towards Sidon. He cleared his throat and looked into the Prince’s eyes.

“This is about Mipha’s Grace isn’t it?” He spoke calmly. 

Sidon was taken aback. His mouth moved but nothing came out. He felt some sort of force pushing him back. He suddenly couldn’t look his best friend in the eye, so he fell back on his butt and sat on the floor. 

He heard Link shuffle and get up. He left Sidon’s peripheral vision a moment and came back tugging his blue tunic over his shoulders. He stepped over Sidon’s legs and sat next to him on the floor. 

Silence settled between them for a moment and sat heavy on Sidon. Link simply looked off out the little window to their right and waited. 

After a long moment of quiet -that was only just short of deafening because of Sidon grinding his teeth- Link spoke up. 

“You know, you’re my most treasured friend too. And you can tell me anything.”

 

That broke it. 

Sidon slammed his fist down on the stone beneath them, he turned on Link with a snarl, “HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT MY SISTER?” He yelled, towering over the little hylian. Link didn’t flinch but stared straight ahead. 

“HOW COULD YOU KEEP HER FROM ME! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I MISS HER!”

Sidon stood and his shadow fell over his friend.

“WHY didn’t you TELL me her spirit is still attached here! Don’t you think I’d want to know that??”

A drop of water hit Link’s shoulder. He still said nothing, but turned towards the falling droplets and then up to Sidon’s tear filled eyes. 

“And WORST OF ALL!” Sidon added with shaking fists, “WHY would you go and get yourself KILLED just to show off how she loved YOU MORE THAN ME!!”

 

Sidon stomped his foot blindly before his own words caught up to him. He gasped at himself and put his hands over his mouth. But it was far too late for that.

He looked down at Link, who watched him calmly from the floor still… except… the tears in his eyes for Sidon.

“Link.. I-…” Sidon cautiously pulled his hands away from his mouth and slowly settled back down on the floor. 

Link closed his eyes, pushing the tears down his face. Sidon’s hand went out to rest his on Link’s cheek, but before he could, Link raised his hands and signed, 

‘I’m sorry.’

His eyes opened, looking more blue than ever. Link took Sidon’s raised hand and guided it gently away. 

Sidon shook his head, “No, no I was out of line, you did nothing-…” his voice trailed off. Saying that Link did nothing wrong felt like a lie. 

“At the very least I shouldn’t have yelled. Forgive me.” Sidon bowed his head.

He felt a hand rest on the crest of his head, petting him. The Prince supposed that meant he was already forgiven. 

Before Sidon could speak again, Link removed his hand and signed:

‘Calamity Ganon’. 

 

“What?” Sidon choked.

Link signed, ‘I went to stop the Calamity. That’s why I came back the way I did.’

Sidon stared incredulously, “Link! You haven’t freed all the Divine Beasts yet. You haven’t even found your Sword!” He put his hands on the hylian’s shoulders and shook him just a bit, “What went through your mind to face an eons old demon without that?”

Sidon struggled to keep his voice lowered, but it somehow got easier by seeing Link so vulnerable. 

Link wiped his face and sniffed. He then looked up at Sidon with a sad smile, ‘I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Mipha’s power. I thought-’ he signed.

_That isn’t good enough_. 

Sidon sat up straighter and raised Link’s chin in his hand, “No. That’s not the problem anymore.” He said.

Link stared curiously at him as his hands slowly fell back to his lap.

Sidon cleared his throat, “The problem now is that you made a completely reckless decision. You may have known that my Sister’s ability would save you, but no one else did. Not to mention you went to a place where magic is unstable. There’s no way to be certain Mipha would be able to reach you there!”

Link wanted to refute that but clearly Sidon wasn’t done.

“You get yourself all beaten up then you show up here after all I’ve done is worry about you for weeks and you scar us all for life! You need to apologize. To everyone!”

Link pulled back, shocked. “WHat? Apologize?!” 

Sidon nodded, his decision final. “Yes, You need to apologize for making us all worry. And for being so reckless!”

Link felt anger heat up his face, “I’m trying to save you all! I’m trying to do my job!”

“Well you need to be smarter about it.” Sidon stated.

Link stood suddenly, but still only reached eye level with the Prince.

“What’s THAT supposed to mean? I snuck into Hyrule Castle! Somewhere no one’s gotten CLOSE to in a hundred years!”

Sidon nodded but stayed firm, “Yes and it got you killed. Clearly you aren’t ready.”

“Only because I got jumped!” Link had lost all his passive calm, and his underused voice started to crack in his argument.

Sidon clicked his tongue, “So you managed to sneak in but didn’t think there would be any guards? You let THEM sneak up on YOU?” He asked and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Link stepped back, mouth agape. “Wh-…What do you know?!” He balled up his fists.

Sidon waggled his head, reveling in his winning argument, “I know that you lost.”

 

Link’s fury reached a boiling point, he shoved Sidon back with one hand. It took Sidon by surprise and he fell backward. He stared up at Link now in disbelief.

Link stood over him, “Have you even considered how much pressure I’m under?? I was ASLEEP for a CENTURY and things are only getting worse by the day. I’m on a time limit here!”

He pulled a thumb back toward himself, “I only have so long to rescue Zelda and save the entire freaking WORLD! I HAVE to protect everyone I have left!!” He voice creaked and made him cough. 

“Everyone I loved was taken by that Thing… *cough cough cough* I only have a few friends left… *Cough cough* 

He wasn’t looking at Sidon anymore. 

“I couldn’t save my parents or the King,” He coughed, “I couldn’t protect Mipha… or Zelda….

I couldn’t even protect myself.”

Sidon pushed himself up off the floor and watched his dear friend just stand there and shake. Angry at the world, at the calamity, and at himself.

“If it wasn’t *Cough! cough cough* For that stupid Sword, I wouldn’t have to do this.”

Sidon’s scales prickled, he didn’t like where this was going.

“I could have just died the first time.”

 

Sidon launched himself at the Hero. He grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him once, hard, “NO Link!”

The Hylian startled and stared up at the Prince as he scolded him, “You must never think that! You must never wish that on yourself!”

 

Sidon paused to take a deep breath and moved his hands from the Hero’s arms to cup his face, “Even if it seems easier to give up, you must not. You cannot give up, not just for the sake of the world, but for yourself. Besides…” Sidon swiped a thumb over the streak of tears on his cheeks, “If you’d been lost back then, I’d never have gotten to be your friend.”

Link took a shaky breath and looked away, rather unconvinced. 

“Listen,” Sidon spoke softer, “I didn’t mean to strike up such horrible feelings. But perhaps… getting it all out made you feel a little better?”

Link gave a small chuckle and a half smile, ‘Yes a bit.’ he signed.

Sidon nodded and released his hold on Link’s face. He stood up and brushed himself off. 

Link raised both arms slightly, hoping Sidon would take the hint, which he gladly did and knelt to hug the Hero close. 

“You are still my most treasured friend.” Sidon said.

 

When they pulled away and wiped their faces, Sidon supposed they should get out and start their day for real.

‘I wonder if Kayden heard all that…’ Link signed after he tightened his scabbard onto his back.

Sidon paused and flushed in embarrassment, “There’s no way he couldn’t have.”

Link grinned, ‘I can’t wait to see the look on his face!’

Sidon slowly opened the door and peaked out, Link pushed himself under Sidon and looked around the corner.

Kayden was staring straight ahead, his eyes wide and his knees trembling. He glanced over at the Prince and Champion before quickly looking away again.

Link snickered which caused Sidon to smile, and before they knew it they were laughing over the poor innkeepers’ unfortunate eavesdropping. 

 

‘Are you still going to make me apologize?’ Link asked.

Sidon’s teeth gleamed in his smile, “In your own time.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I'm so glad you took the time to read this newest chapter! I did not take as much time on editing for this chapter so please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.   
> I wanted to get a second chapter out as a little achievement for myself. If it is as well received as the previous chapter I will be so happy!   
> Either way, I look forward to the future!
> 
> Have a great day Lovelies!
> 
> ~ChaiCello

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first publicly posted fanfic.  
> I hope you enjoyed this little story. I might add to it later on if someone likes it enough.
> 
> Have a wonderful day!
> 
> Edit: I decided to add more to this story and perhaps build it into something a little bigger. Chapters will probably still be about this length.


End file.
